Thomas Gets His Own Branch Line
Thomas Gets His Own Branch Line is a book published by Random House between 2002 and 2004. It was illustrated by Tommy Stubbs. Plot In his young days, Thomas was very mischievous. One time, he spilt a truck of cement in front of Gordon which caused Gordon to become stuck. Sir Topham Hatt is very cross with Thomas and orders him to fetch the express coaches for Henry at once. Thomas is ashamed, but is able to get the express moving on time. Gordon is soon cleaned and Sir Topham Hatt reminds Thomas about what it means to be really useful. Thomas is sick of shunting in the yard and wishes he could take his own train. Sure enough, his wish is granted when Henry falls ill and Sir Topham Hatt tells Thomas to take Henry's train. Thomas is so impatient that he leaves the coaches behind. It is not until he is stopped by a signal where the signalman points out that he has no coaches. Thomas is upset, but the passengers are still able to catch their train on time. Sir Topham Hatt congratulates Thomas on learning how to be patient. Next week, Thomas is pulling an afternoon train when he meets Bertie. Bertie bets he is faster so the two have a race down the line. Thomas is so bent on winning the race that he does not let any passengers off and ignores his driver calling out to him. Luckily, Bertie offers to take some to make up for lost time. Sir Topham Hatt is cross with Thomas for racing but is pleased he learned about working together. Later, Thomas was shunting trucks when he saw James racing too fast down the line. The trucks are pushing him too fast and his brakes are on fire. Thomas acts quickly by fetching the breakdown train and rescues James, who had derailed in a muddy ditch. James thanks Thomas, and Sir Topham Hatt is so pleased with Thomas that he gives him his own branch line and two coaches named Annie and Clarabel. Thomas is very pleased to finally be a really useful engine. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Bertie * Sir Topham Hatt * Henry * Annie and Clarabel Locations * Ward Fell * Ballaswein Trivia * The story is loosely adapted from the events of Thomas' Train, Thomas and Bertie, and Thomas and the Breakdown Train. * At Thomas Land at Edaville, Thomas (via recordings by Joseph May) recounts the events of Thomas the Tank Engine in the order of this book, including his race with Bertie. Goofs * Ward Fell is depicted as a station, but it's actually a Sudrian mountain. ** Additionally, Ballaswein is depicted as a standard gauge station on the North Western Railway. * Henry is in his new shape. * It depicts the events of Thomas & Bertie as coming before Thomas and the Breakdown Train, when in reality, it came after. Gallery File:WardFell.png File:BallasweinStation.png Category:Books Category:Book adaptations